Got My List
by PeacefulDuck
Summary: Derek Lord story. Norman Reedus' character from Law and Order SVU. This story has nothing to do with SVU or its main characters. Derek Lord meets a mysterious girl with a list and he is on it. DLxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: This is a Derek Lord story. Norman's character from one episode of Law and Order SVU. This story will have nothing do to with the characters form SVU therefore I put it in Misc TV Shows. Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter One

Derek was at his favorite salad and soup place with his good buddy, Patrick. Patrick was what he would call, "A blue collar actor", however Patrick had a following just like Derek. They both never wanted to be famous they just wanted to do something they loved. They both loved their fans and constantly were talking to them on a one on one basis. Patrick was currently in New York City for a fan expo of sorts for a movie he did a while back and Derek was in New York City relaxing for once. His tour just ended and he needed some "me time" in order to write new songs for the new album. Sadly we was lacking inspiration at the moment.

"Here me out, you need inspiration do what I do pull it out of your ass. Its all pretending anyways."

"Acting maybe but not singing man. My fans feel like they know me because of the lyrics I write."

"I got it! Write songs that just don't make sense but sound good. The presidents do that man and their shit rocks."

Derek just smiled at his friend. Patrick did have a point but Derek always enjoyed putting himself out there and then flipping off anyone that didn't like it. He was an artist, a wickedly demented artist but still an artist.

As Derek smiled at his friend he looked outside to see this young girl on the street walking by the restaurant. She was stunning.

"Damn man, that girl is Hotttt." Patrick said as he got up and headed to the bathroom. Derek just smiled as Patrick left. Patrick was too much sometimes. Derek grabbed his fork again to eat more of his forgotten salad when he felt someone sit across of him. He looked up thinking it was Patrick but surprised to see the girl from the street smiling at him. He was used to fans approaching and asking him for photographs or autographs. But this girl just sat there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi." Derek said as he continued to look into her eyes. They were a stunning blue like the ocean. He was getting lost in her eyes when she finally spoke. He reached in his pocket for his trusty pen when all of a sudden she said,

"Hi. Umm.. You know how everyone has a list of five right?"

Derek looked at her strangely and nodded. Of course he knew the list of five. Everyone had one. He had made a point to meet his five. He did not sleep with all five of them but he just wanted to meet them.

"Great, because I have my list and you happen to be number one on my list." She smiled and then continued before he could say anything. "So you should take me back to your place so I can rock your world for one night."

DLDLDLDLDL

Patrick was coming back from the bathroom when he noticed the gorgeous girl from outside talking to Derek. As he approached the table he heard,

"...so I can rock your world for one night."

"Derek is too much of a pussy. You don't want him to rock your world. I will be more than happy to rock yours." Patrick said with a smirk.

The mysterious girl kept eye contact with Derek as she said, "You are not number one on my list Patrick MacManus, Derek is, first of all. Second of all I never asked Derek to rock my world. I told him I would rock his."

"So I am number two. Skip him and let me show you why I should be number one." Patrick said with confidence.

"Who said you were number two?" The girl said winking at Derek. Patrick's mouth fell open. He was speechless. This girl was getting to him. Derek really liked this girl. She was the first person to ever make Patrick go speechless and he could tell Patrick was reeling from the lack of attention. Derek continued to look at the girl never looking over at his speechless friend.

"Is Patrick on the list and where is he on the list." Derek had to ask. He was curious.

"Yes he is. Number four." She said matter-o-factly.

"Aha! See I am above one person!" Patrick said getting his voice back.

The girl smirked while still looking at Derek and said, "I never said I had five on my list." With that Patrick went speechless again and began to lick his wounds next to Derek.

"Who is all on your list?" Derek asked

"Well you, Nathan Fillion, Bruce Campbell, and of course your sad sack friend over there. But I am rethinking at choice." She winked at Derek as Patrick sat up straight in his sit trying to find words.

"I have to say you have a good list there. All great guys. Can understand your choices, well all except the last one." Derek said winking back at the girl.

"I know right. I may have to take him off the list." She said smirking. With that Patrick got up and walked away to bend his wounds. The two started to laugh.

"I have never seen anyone put him in his place and make him go speechless."

The girl just smiled. "So my offer still stands." Derek just looked at her. "To rock your world."

"I dunno. You could be a stalker or a hooker."

"I am not a stalker. And do I look like a hooker to you?" She said with a warm smile. She was wearing jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and converse shoes.

"No you don't. But you could be a stalker."

"It's your choice. Either you can take a chance and get your world rocked tonight or lose out on what could have been the best night of your life." She said with complete confidence. Derek choose that moment to look up at Patrick who was at the bar holding a small sign that said, 'Pussy'.

"Ok. Lets go."

"Wait. You don't have a girlfriend right?"

"No." He said smiling "You? Boyfriend?"

"No." With that Derek escorted the girl from the shop. As he walked through the door he looked back at Patrick who had his mouth open. Derek just flipped him off and Patrick started to laugh. Patrick wanted Derek to have some fun he deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but wanted to get this out. More to come! Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Two

Derek and the mysterious girl had just gotten to his apartment when he realized something important.

"You never told me your name."

"You never asked."

"What is your name?"

"I don't know I should tell you. You may end up stalking me." She said smirking up at Derek. Derek just laughed and rolled his eyes at her response as he opened his door to let her in. Once they both were in his apartment Derek started to get nervous. The mysterious girl quickly looked around and then back at him. Before he had a chance to say anything she stepped towards him and fisted his t-shirt in her hands. Right before her lips touch his she whispered, "Alyssa." With that she captured his lips with hers.

Derek was swimming in the kiss. All a while thinking of her name, 'Alyssa'. It seemed to fit her. Alyssa tasted like strawberries. Her lips were soft against his. Her tongue ran across his lips begging for entrance. He knew he shouldn't have brought her back to his place and he definitely shouldn't be doing this right now with her. But little Derek was winning the inner battle. It had been a month since he got laid and she was so hot plus she didn't seem too crazy.

At that moment as he was thinking that she ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. She only broke the kiss for a second as she tore the shirt off of him. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and he started to pull it up to her breasts and then over her head. He started to move her towards his bedroom as she kicked off her shoes and started to undo his belt buckle.

Alyssa knew if she didn't just go for it she would chicken out. She had never had a one night stand and didn't randomly throw herself at men, but this was Derek Lord. Exception made. Derek had kicked his shoes off and was working on her tight jeans as his jeans fell right off him. He pushed her on his bed and grabbed her pants at the bottoms and took them off of her. There in front of him was this mysterious girl waiting for him on his bed. She was clad in a black bra and black boy shorts. Her body was perfect. Flat stomach, her breasts were a handful, nothing less nothing more, her ass was toned along with her legs. Little Derek twitched at the sight of her.

Alyssa was getting uncomfortable with Derek staring at her so she got up quickly and pushed him on the bed. She quickly took off her bra and undies and climbed on the bed. That was a sight Derek itched in his memory. He was used to girls letting him take the lead but this girl knew what she wanted and she wanted to be in control. She took off his boxers and his member sprang free. Alyssa was straddling him and she bent down to capture his lips as her hands found his harden member. She pumped him a few times and then took him whole.

Derek moaned at the feeling of all of him in her tightness. Man was she tight. She clenched him in all the right places. Just a moment later she started to move up and down. His hands found her hips and he began to help her. She had hands on his chest as she speed up ever so slightly. Derek couldn't remember a time that sex felt this good. That is what it was sex. It was not making love but there was something so sensual and untouched about it. She was fucking him but in an intimate way. It was a perfect balance of the two worlds. It hit Derek hard. Derek moaned as she pulled completely out of him just as he was about to cum and with out noticed she slammed down on him taking him whole and making him cum inside her.

She fell off of him panting. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Oh my God." Derek said with a smile, "You rocked something."

She smiled at him and said, "That was just the beginning. You just wait. We have all night."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Three

Alyssa and Derek were laying his bed. Derek had his arm around her waist while her head was on his chest and she was drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

"Where are you from?"

"I just came from Missouri. As where I am from, a little bit of everywhere."

"What made you leave Missouri?"

"Aren't you all questions. What about tit for tat."

"Ask anything you'd like."

"Umm..."

"Ok so while you are thinking of something answer my question." Derek said with laughter laced in his voice.

"Dead in job. Shitty boyfriend. Shitty friends. Need I say more."

"Why New York?"

"Why not New York." She responded with a smirk.

"Touche." Derek and Alyssa started to laugh

"I just got here. I need to find a place to live and a job to pay the bills but I am already doing what I want to do."

"Me?" Derek raised his eyebrow with more laughter wanting to come out.

"No." She said seriously but then started to giggle. "A blog. I take everyday pictures and then write a short story about it twisting it into a demented reality."

"That sounds like something I would love to read."

"No, its nothing great."

"Alyssa, I want to check it out."

"Ok, but you don't have to to like it."

"Let me be the judge of that." He said with a final like tone.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and brought her face inches to his and said, "Enough talking." With that she captured his lips with hers. Luckily for them they both were still naked making round two all about getting down to business. Alyssa wanted him to scream her name and it was going to happen tonight.

Her hands moved south as she kept Derek busy with her mouth. When air was needed she broke the kiss. She heard him groan at the loss but soon she had her tongue and lips on his throat slowly heading south following her hands.

Derek's head was spinning as he felt her kiss her way south leaving in her wake hot spots that let him know where she had been. He felt her reach his member with her hands as she kissed his happy trail and he gasped at the sensation.

Alyssa wrapped her tongue around his head as her hands moved upward. Derek moaned at the feeling. He felt like a teenager again. Sex hadn't felt this good in a long time. The way she moved up and down his shaft with a combination of her hands, her tongue and mouth was almost too much for him.

She took her right hand and found his balls. She gave them a squeeze as she took him whole in her mouth. She then released his balls as she moved upward. She repeated this ever so often and each time she smiled as she was rewarded with a moan.

"You need to stop..." He grunted out.

She ignored him and continued to move his member in and out of her mouth increase the pace.

"I am going to cum..." He grunted "... in your mouth if you don't..." His words were lost as she deep throated him one last time as he came in her mouth. She released him and looked right into his eyes as she swallowed. Derek had never seen something so hot before.

She moved so she was face to face with him again. He grabbed her to put her against him like she was before. He kissed her forehead as she found his chest. Derek could not get enough of her.

"That was..."

"I know. Just you wait." She said as she smiled into his chest.

DLDLDLDLDL

Derek was playing with her hair lazily as she continued her work on her lazy circles. Derek and Alyssa had been talking about everything and anything. Alyssa had asked him many different questions about him not him the famous rock star but him the everyday him. She was realizing she liked the everyday him more than the rock star.

"You mentioned you are looking for work. What type of work are you looking for?"

"Anything. I was at a hotel before so maybe that."

"I know of a job that has flexible hours but theres traveling. I can set you up with an interview."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He said firmly and then before she could protest any more he captured her lips in a mind numbing kiss. He chose at this time to roll on top of her. His hands found her breasts and he gave them a squeeze as he continued to kiss her.

This made Alyssa moan into his mouth making him smile. He broke the kiss to trail kisses on her soft skin. He found her right breast and started to suck and lick it with his tongue making her gasp and moan. He was rubbing her left breast then he switched over and started to do what he did to the right to the left earning another moan.

Alyssa was wet and ready for him again. Her hands found little Derek which was not so little and realized he was more than ready so she guided him into her entrance. Derek feeling that he was at her entrance took over and plunged right into her wet abyss. They both moaned at the sensation.

Sex with Derek was nothing like Alyssa had ever experience before. It felt great and it felt right. It was hard but soft. It was fast but slow. It was the perfect combination. Before long Derek's strokes were fast and deep.

"Ohh..." Alyssa moaned. She was about to cum and there was no holding it back.

"Cum for me." Derek whispered in her ear. As she heard that she saw stars as she came all around him. She clenched down on all the right places as she enjoyed her orgasm. Derek fell right as she started. As they fell together Derek laid his head on her chest. They both were breathing hard. He was still inside her and wasn't ready to pull out. Alyssa found his hair and started to comb it as she finally spoke.

"Fine you win." Alyssa responded when she could breathe again.

"I knew you would see it my way." Derek said with a smirk. He lend up and kissed her neck as he pull out and rolled over. He kept her in his arms and pulled her to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she nestled in between his neck and shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Four

Alyssa and Derek had yet to actually sleep. Between all the sex and talking they just weren't tired. Derek was too interested in this girl to actually close his eyes and sleep. Alyssa wanted to enjoy every minute of her one night with Derek. Not Derek Lord the rock story but just Derek. The night was shaping up for both of them. It was hands down the best sex either had ever had but neither was going to mention that out loud and both parties were enjoying the company as much as the sex.

They were currently playing a game. Alyssa called it "Deep But Not Profound".

"Tree but not branch."

"Come on you are making no sense at all!"

"It is easy."

"Give me a hint."

"I am... School but not principal."

"City but not town?" Derek tried

"No. Classroom but not teacher."

"You are going from something big to something small how does mine not work."

"Because I am smarter than you." Alyssa said as Derek attacked her form of tickling. Alyssa shrieked and started to laugh as Derek continued his assault. When she could no longer breathe from all the laughter she between laughs said, "Derek...stop..."

Derek all of a sudden stopped his movements as he hovered over her. He raised an eyebrow and said, "No." It was very final the way he said it and before she could respond he attacked her lips in a bruising kiss. When he relented and finally needed some air Alyssa caught her breathe long enough to utter out, "Cheater... I am not going to forget you haven't figured out the game yet."

"We will see about that." Derek said giving her another raised eyebrow as he attacked her swollen lips again. Alyssa smiled into the kiss as her fingers found Derek's hard chest. She was moving downward then upward never going as low as Derek would have liked. Derek was massaging her right breast and was rewarded with a moan from Alyssa. The moan radiated through his body making his member jerk upward. Alyssa could feel his harden member against her leg.

Derek left her swollen lips and headed to her neck. He maybe out of his teens but he was determined to leave a mark on her. The mark was not a sign of lack of knowledge or skill but a sign to all men. It said, 'back off'. Wait a minute back off? Derek's mind was in a tailspin at the moment. He just meant this girl the mark wasn't a back off statement but a 'oh ya, I hit that. Suckers you don't have a chance.' Yay, that sounds better and more truthful. Doesn't it? Derek just shrug off the last thought as he moved down to her breasts where he started to massage the left breast while sucking the right.

His fingers headed south as he was paying attention to her breasts. He found her clit and flicked it as his tongue flicked her numb. Alyssa moaned, "Derek.."

"Patience, baby." He responded as he let his fingers glide down her wet folds. He quickly entered one finger in her wetness. In and out it went. As his tongue flicked her numb his thumb flicked her clit. Alyssa moaned again and her body shifted trying to get something more.

"Shh...shh... baby...relax." He said as he entered two fingers in her. Alyssa needed him in her now. He started to move faster as his mouth left her breasts. He finally reached her folds and latched onto them with his mouth.

"Oh god." She moaned out

"Its Lord." He said not missing a beat.

Alyssa rolled her eyes but smiled at him as he continued his work.

"Derek..." She breathed out.

Before she could continue with her thought which is saying she had one. Derek detached his mouth from her and flipped her over. Alyssa knowing what he was going for got on her hands and knees. He quickly entered her from behind. Earning a moan and groan from both of them. His pace started out fast and only got faster. They both were so close.

"Oh my LORD..." Alyssa screamed out with a smirk on her face. Derek couldn't not see her face so he just smiled as he felt his orgasm come.

"Oh Baby.." He grunted as he came.

They both fell on the bed exhausted. He was laying her back and she had her face in the covers. He slowly rolled over and she went to face him.

"That was amazing especially when you screamed my name."

She just smirked at him and said, "You said I should say Lord not God."

Derek's jaw dropped. "Wow... that's cold."

"Ya, but the orgasm you gave me was soo hot." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He smiled into the kiss. When the broke the kiss Alyssa yawned.

"Get some rest." Derek said as he pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his hard chest and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep. Derek looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. There was definitely something about her. He then looked at his clock as saw it was close to 2 am. He found sleep before the clock read 2.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Five

Later that morning because they did finally go to bed at two AM! Derek woke up to find Alyssa laying on his chest and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. It had been a long time since he had woken up with someone in his arms. It felt nice.

He checked the clock and saw that it said, '6:00 AM'. He only slept four hours and he definitely did not want to wake up Alyssa. So he as quietly as possible and without disturbing Alyssa he got comfortable again so he could fall asleep.

Alyssa started to stir when she felt someone shift ever so slightly and grip her tighter. She smiled as she looked up to see Derek awake.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I did not mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She smiled at him again as she moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Alyssa had never done a one night stand. Slept with good friends one night then never again sure but a complete strange not so much. But even with the good friends it wasn't like this. This was not awkward at all. Something about Derek was comforting. Alyssa knew the things that were said in the sheets the night before were not typical of a one night stand either but they were nice. So when she kissed him it seemed the natural thing to do. She was relieved when she felt Derek quickly deepen the kiss.

The kiss started out slow and innocent. It was slowly turning into something not so innocent. Derek's left hand found her right breast and he started to tweak it as they continued to kiss. Alyssa could feel his length on her thigh. His member was awake and ready. This made her moan into the kiss. Luckily for them they had not bothered with clothes last night and were ready for some morning sex. Derek's hand left her breast and traveled down south to her nether region. He flicked her clit as he felt her folds. He felt her wetness on her finger tips and broke the kiss to lick of his fingers. Alyssa was just looking up at him amazed then he just looked at her with a smirk and said, "Tasty."

Before Alyssa could respond Derek penetrated her. Earning a moan from her and grunt from him. This time it was fast and deep and dirty. They were moving together as he dove deeper and deeper into her. She was moaning. This time it was her chance to lose it. Derek was enjoying watching her as he kept a fast pace.

Before they knew it they were cumming so hard together.

"Oh my Lord!" Alyssa exclaimed this time she was not sarcastic at all. "That was..."

"I know that's how I felt last night." Alyssa just smiled at him.

"I know. I totally am rocking your world." Derek just smiled right back at her.

They both fell deeper into the bed from exhaustion. With that they both snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

DLDLDLDLDL

By 9 o'clock Derek was awake again and decided coffee was a must. He got up and put a pot on. While the coffee was brewing he went into his bathroom to shower. He left the door open just slightly. He told himself it was to hear her incase she decided to take anything and leave but if he was honest with himself it was because he didn't want her leaving.

Alyssa woke up shortly after Derek hopped in the shower. She smelled coffee brewing and heard the water in the bathroom. With that she got up and walked quietly as to not alert Derek. She made her way to the bathroom and entered the room without moving the door at all.

Derek was lost in his own world thinking about Alyssa. Coming to grips about her. She was making him feel a certain way that he did not think was possible for him. He felt at ease with her. He felt comfortable. He finally came to a big conclusion as he felt two small hands wrap themselves around his torso. He then felt a body against his back. He turned to find Alyssa standing there. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She kept her hands around him as his front and her front melded together. His hands were in her wet and long hair pulling her even closer to his as the kiss deepen.

Her hands traveled down to his groin and found his harden length. She started to stroke it as they were kissing.

"Alyssa, you need to..." Derek realized she was not going to stop so he spun her around and put a hand on her back pushing her down slightly as he entered her from behind.

"Ohh..." Alyssa moaned as Derek picked up pace. He was hitting her G-spot hard and fast. Derek moaned as he orgasmed deep inside her. She orgasmed right with him.

She stood up and turned around as they were enjoying the feeling they just had together. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

With that they both cleaned up.

DLDLDLDLDL

They were at his kitchen counter drinking coffee in silence. Alyssa always had enjoyed the silence. This was nice and comfortable not awkward. Derek was smiling as he drank his coffee and his eyes wandered over to Alyssa.

"So I told you last night that I know of a job. I am meeting the person that has the job opening today for lunch. I would like you to come with me."

"Derek, like I said last night you do not have to feel obligated to do this for me."

"I do not. I want to. Please come with me." He said, "I won't take no as an answer."

"Ok. Fine. If you insist."

"I do."

"So what type of job is it?" She asked as she continued to down her coffee.

Derek just smirked at her and said, "You will see. You will love it!"

Alyssa was getting a tad worried but just smiled and hoped for the best. Derek was not giving her a creepy vibe at all so she figured it was a legit job and with good people. She was hoping the job was nothing to bad. He did say traveling and flexible hours. She definitely wanted flexible hours and she loved traveling. She assumed it was in his industry. With that thought, "Derek, this job you are not the boss or anything because..."

"No. Do not worry. The guy is not me and he is nice." She started to breathe again. She liked Derek but working for him after having mind blowing sex would just not work.

Derek smiled at her. Boy was she in for a surprise. But he was going to get her the job. Whatever he needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Six

Derek and Alyssa walked into a small diner. Alyssa started to scan the place to see if she could figure out who they were meeting. Then she found a patch of dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and knew who had the job opening. She groaned.

Derek smiled and looked down at her. "He isn't that bad."

"Says you."

Derek definitely had his work cut out for him.

As they approached the booth, the blonde turned around to see his friend with a girl.

"Mystery girl! Fancy seeing you here. You promised to not stalk Derek. It was one night. Only." He said holding up his hand making a one, "By my account its day." He finished with a smirk

"Patrick, she is not stalking me. I asked her to come." Derek quickly said before Alyssa said anything.

At this Patrick turned to his friend, "Derek, man you are supposed to let the one night stand leave in the morning. Thats the whole definition of one night stand." It came out a little more condescending than what Patrick had hoped for.

"You said he was nice a guy. That (she waved her hands in Patrick's direction) is not nice... She breathed and then continued, "However he is correct." Alyssa put her hands on her hips.

Yep, Derek had his work cut out for him.

"Please sit down." He said begging Alyssa. He then he turned to Patrick, "You be nice and hear me out."

Patrick and Alyssa both looked very unhappy. Alyssa was unhappy because Patrick was being rude to her and Derek but Patrick was unhappy because this hot mystery girl chose Derek over him.

"So why is she here?" Patrick asked

"Well, she just moved to the city and needs a job and I thought 'oh, Patrick has been looking for a personal assistant'."

Alyssa went to speak but Derek put a hand on her leg getting her to stay quiet. Derek had told her 'please let me do the talking.' She had not understand why until now.

"Man, WE don't know anything about her."

"Her name is Alyssa, she just moved her, she's a photographer with a blog, that I want to check out, she's 23 almost 24 in October, she speaks english, spanish, and italian."

"Ok so you had some bedroom talk last night. What does that prove. Come on man."

"Patrick just hire her and see how she does. In three months if its not working out walk away."

Derek said looking at Alyssa as much as Patrick. "Man don't be butt hurt just because she wanted to rock my world and not yours." Derek finished with a smirk. He knew is friend all to well.

"That is soooo not it." He said defensively.

"Oh my god seriously, thats why you are giving me shit because I won't blow you. Grow some balls." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Just so you know, She did totally rock my world." Derek smirked at his friend.

"Fine, she's hired." He said defeatly, "I have balls, they are big and strong like my jimmy johnson." He mumbled. They all started to laugh.

DLDLDLDLDL

Lunch actually went better than Derek had hoped. Once Patrick was not longer butt hurt he and Alyssa were getting along great. Alyssa had ran off to the restroom which gave Patrick a chance to grill Derek.

"So what the hell man?"

"What?"

"You take her home and now you take her to lunch and get her a job with your best friend. You do know what a one night stand is. Right?" He asked with laughter on his face.

"Yes I do. Man, shit I don't know. Theres something about her."

"Clearly because you know owe me for hiring her." Patrick said smirking

"I know." Derek rolled his eyes he knew it was too easy. Owing Patrick was not something you wanted to have over you. It wasn't like it was ever anything really bad but usually it was stupid shit that was uber embarrassing. Derek loved Patrick mainly for that reason he just was a cool guy that enjoyed laughing at his friends and having fun. But if you really needed something he was always the first one there.

DLDLDLDLDL

When Alyssa got back, Derek went to pay the bill. When he got back he heard...

"School but not principal."

"Classroom but not teacher." Alyssa said as Derek approached.

Derek just groaned. "Not this again. I think its a game you made up so no matter what anyone says its wrong."

Just as if on cue Patrick said, "I think I got it, tree but not branch."

"Yes, I think you got it but give me another one just in case."

"Door but not window."

"Yay!"

Derek just grunted and looked defeated. This made Patrick and Alyssa laugh extremely hard. Derek would figure out this game one way or another.

"As fun as this is. Lets go."

"Alyssa we will meet tomorrow just me and you to get you started." Plans were made and soon Derek and Alyssa were heading back to his place. Derek knew that he had to talk to her about how he felt and do it fast.

DLDLDLDLDL

Once back at his place Alyssa was starting to get uncomfortable. She had no place to go but didn't want to impose on Derek. Derek walked up to her and put his hands around her waist.

"So, I am guessing you don't currently have a place to stay." She nodded "Stay here."

"I don't want to impose."

"You aren't. I want you to stay here."

"Ok. Fine, till I find a place of my own."

"Of course. Til you find a place." He mumbled against her skin. At least now he had time to figure out what it was about this girl.

Alyssa was unsure about staying at Derek's but she did not have anywhere else to go and she liked Derek. She felt safe around him and there was something there.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: So So sorry for the delay! It has been one thing after another lately! Thank you for sticking with me and as always, thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Seven

"Lets get out of here and I will show you how awesome the city is." Derek said

"Sounds good to me."

With that they left the apartment and the elephant in the room. Where exactly would Alyssa sleep.

DLDLDLDLDL

Derek took Alyssa out around the city so she could see the city she was going to be living in, the city he loved. Alyssa loved everything about New York City so far especially her new friend. Well she assumed Derek was a friend. What do you call a guy who you have amazing sex with and now living with? She was unsure but she would go with friend for now.

Derek enjoyed every moment about today. Alyssa was amazing. The best part was she made him feel like he was just him. She did not care that he was some rock star however she had been great about the fans stopping him to get a picture or autograph. That made him like her even more.

They were currently at dinner. New York style pizza.

"So what does your parents think about your move?"

"Well, they are not for it. My mom wanted me to stay in Missouri at the hotel I was working at and start working on my MBA. My mom just doesn't like the uncertainty of what I am doing. My dad agrees with whatever she says and thinks. What about your parents? Are they supportive?"

Derek was not sure what to say. Sure he asked her about her parents but didn't consider she would asked him about his. "Well, I do not talk to my parents. We never really got along."

Sensing something was up Alyssa reached out and put her hand over his. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. I struggled with depression but my parents did not want to deal with it. They chose to make me go to doctors and take medicine that did not make me feel like myself." Derek said all the while Alyssa was holding his hand and looking at him listening to everything he had to say as he continued. Derek never felt like he could talk about it before.

After he was done they just sat there looking at each other when Alyssa chose to speak

"My mom is the type once she gets an idea in her head there is no changing from it. I told her once 'I think it would be cool to own an inn some day' and she took it as I am going to be a big hotel tycoon. I majored in business because she pressured me even though I wanted to major in English lit and photography with a minor in writing. So its safe to say she in non too happy about my career change. She has never read anything I have written or ever will."

Derek did not need to respond to her comment he knew it was her way of giving back to him.

DLDLDLDLDL

They had just gotten back to his place after dinner. They both were very tired however there was an elephant in the room. Both wanted to address it but neither wanted to be the first one to say anything.

Alyssa who was so sure of herself the night before finally looked over to Derek and said, "So, Patrick was right this morning about one thing. You really do not understand the concept of one night stand. Sure I have never had one before last night but I can tell you this (she motioned between them) is not typical." She smirked at Derek.

"Yes I know what a one night stand is. And true, it is not typical but are you complaining?"

"No." Alyssa said.

"Good. Because neither am I. So on that note, Wanna see one of Patrick's movies that makes me laugh every time I see it?"

"Yes!" With that Derek put in Demon Hunter.

They both were cuddling and laughing threw the whole movie.

At the end of the movie Derek looked over at Alyssa and said, "You can not tell him I let you see this."

"Oh thats no fun."

"Promise."

"Fine... Can I at least hint around that I know about it please." She asked with her puppy dog face.

At that moment Derek realized something he was not ready to admit. He just looked at her and said, "Of course."

DLDLDLDLDL

That was the moment they realized it was late and they should be figuring out this sleeping arrangement.

Derek breathed as he looked at Alyssa. "Ok, I am just going to say it, I want you to sleep in my bed with me. I want to have sex with you and I just want to sleep but I don't want you feel like I expect that. When I asked you to stay I meant it and didn't assume you would sleep with me again. So if you want your own room I have a guest room ready for you." Derek felt like he couldn't breathe it had to be because he said all that in one breathe and before he let her respond he got up and went to his room.

Once he got to his room he couldn't believe he left her. She was of course going to go to the guest room now. He made himself slow down and wait in his room for her. Finally after what felt like hours but was only probably a minute he gave up and started to take off his clothes to get into bed.

DLDLDLDLDL

Alyssa was left on the couch alone after Derek's rant. All she could think about was that he wanted her still but he just wanted to sleep next to her as well. It made her feel good about herself no guy has ever wanted that from her before. She was also happy he didn't assume anything and is ok if she wanted the guest room. She was really starting to like Derek. Not Derek Lord but just Derek. With that she got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

DLDLDLDLDL

Derek was in his boxers as he pulled down the comforter. He heard noise behind him but was to scared to move.

"I would like that too, to have sex or just sleep with you." A quiet voice said behind him. Derek turned around to face Alyssa.

She was standing right in front of him. He moved to cup her cheek and kissed her soundly on the lips. He planned on breaking the kiss and going to bed but Alyssa had other plans. She pulled down his boxers as she deepen the kiss. That is when he realized she was in a tank top and undies. She must have taken off her pants before coming in the room. His hands found her butt and squeezed it as she pushed him onto the bed. From the bed he watched her shimmy out of her undies and take off her tank top. She was sexy. She climbed on top of him. She positioned herself above him and slammed down taking him whole.

"Alyssa..." Derek moaned as she began to rock her tight body up and down his shaft. She leaned down and captured his lips as his hands found her hips.

"Alyssa..." Derek was close mainly because of the way Alyssa took control. It was hot... so hot.

Before they knew it they were both saying each others name and falling together.

"Alyssa"

"Derek"

Derek kissed Alyssa soundly on the lips as he pulled her to him. She put her head on his hard chest as his arms wrapped around her. Who knew what was in store for them but for know they both were going to enjoy whatever this was.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Sorry to my readers for the delay. I got a little lost on this story and involved in real life for a bit. Thank you for staying with me and reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

DLDLDLDLDL

Chapter Eight

It had been three months since Alyssa had met Derek. Things were going well for the both of them. Derek had found inspiration and was writing a few songs for the next album. He also was making sure to stay near home and had delayed all tours. Alyssa loved working for Patrick and was able to do most of it from New York but ever so often she would fly to LA or where ever Patrick was. During these time Derek used the time to go where his band needed him to get a gig or two or the occasional interview. Alyssa's blog was a hit it helped that Derek was promoting it like crazy.

Despite the fact they were sleeping together and living together they had not gone public with this new found relationship. Alyssa and Derek were not ready for the press. Derek wanted her away from the feeding frenzy as long as possible and Alyssa agreed with that but also was not ready to admit to anyone about this odd relationship that had formed especially to her family.

DLDLDLDLDL

"No."

"Come Derek, at least look at the pictures."

"No. Don't need to. It's not good enough."

"Derek, its in a safe part of town and I can afford it and it has brick exposed like I like. Remember how I was telling you how I lived in a dorm in college with old wood floors and exposed brick and I just loved it."

"Yes I remember. You like that I will have brick exposed and wood floors installed then."

Alyssa just frowned. "Thats not the point. I need my own place. We are dating now and..."

Derek cut her off, "Exactly, we are dating. You live here. I want you to live here. I like it with you here Alyssa."

She smiled, "Don't you think its sort of backwards and fast. You did say til I found a place."

"You have though. Here." Derek smirked and pulled her to him. He ran his hand across her face and captured her lips with his. It was a quick kiss.

"Ok, I guess I should be getting my stuff from my parents then right?"

"Yes you should. We could make a weekend out of it."

"I don't know Derek. My parents are not going to be happy that I am dating let alone I am living with the man that I am dating. It doesn't help that you are a rock star that is "too old" for me. You are ten years older than me."

"It will be fine. I promise. We have to tell them eventually before the media finds out and they find out that way."

"You are right its just..."

"Stop worrying." He silenced her with another kiss. This time he deepened it. He ran his tongue her lips begging for entrance which she quickly granted. His hands found her waist and he pulled as close as possible. Her hands had found his shoulders. She was pulling him to her. One hand was playing with the hair on his neck.

DLDLDLDLDL

Patrick had just got to New York City and was heading to surprise his two most favorite people. Luck for him he had stolen Derek's key a while ago and made a copy for himself. As he got to the door he thought for a moment about knocking and decided, 'nah, this is why I have a key.' As he opened the door he shielded his eyes. He had not expected to see what he saw.

"Damn it guys. You have a room for a reason. No sex in the living room thank you."

Derek and Alyssa stopped the very hot kiss when they heard Patrick from the doorway. Derek was about to yell at his friend for being an ass but Alyssa beat him to it.

"Oh honey, I am sorry that you never learned how the "birds and the bees" work. Come sit down and I will explain how "sex" works." Alyssa said as she patted the spot next to her and looked at Patrick with a smile and wink.

Patrick got all fuffy puffy for a moment. And once again Alyssa manage to make Patrick go speechless. Derek was laughing at his friend and then looked at Alyssa with that look of his that just melted her. Derek just loved how Alyssa did that. That thing she did where everything was all of a sudden laughter. She seemed to never let anything upset her or get her down.

Patrick made his way to the couch and sat in between his friends. "So what are we going to do tonight."

"We are not doing anything. Alyssa and I are going to dinner."

"Please let me come. Please."

"Oh, look at the poor lost puppy Derek. We just have to take him with us." Patrick frowned at Alyssa but looked at Derek with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

DLDLDLDLDL

Dinner was very pleasurable. Despite how Patrick and Alyssa acted around each other they did get along well. Patrick was the big brother Alyssa always wanted. Patrick was very protective of Alyssa. It added that she was the best assistant he had ever had.

"Tree but not branch."

"Coffee but not tea."

"Food but not restaurant."

"Oh god. Not this again."

"You mean, oh Lord." Alyssa said smirking at Derek.

"She is perfect man! You better not let her ever go or I am kicking your ass and going after her myself." Patrick said as Derek punched him playfully and Alyssa just started to laugh as she got up to use the restroom.

"Man, I don't plan on ever letting her go." He said as he watched her walk away. "I finally got her to agree to move in completely. We are going to her parents this weekend to get her stuff and so I can meet them."

"About time. Aren't you nervous though? When she does talk about her parents sounds like they have their own ideas on what she should be doing and this... you doesn't sound like it man."

"I am nervous but not worried. She is happy right? So once her parents see that they should be cool with me and everything right?"

"I hope you are right man."

DLDLDLDLDL

"Alyssa! I'm glad you called."

"Hey mom! So I am coming home this weekend."

"Oh honey I am sorry it didn't work out. Well your room is ready for you and we can't wait to see you.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "No mom, I am coming home to get the rest of my stuff. I have a place to live and a good job. Everything is really good for me here."

"Alyssa, sweetie you can do better than be someone's assistant. They should be your assistant."

"Thank you mom for thinking so highly of my abilities but this is what I want right now. It is giving me time to work on my blog and photography. Patrick is really easy going and doesn't have me to crazy things for him and he doesn't ask for more than 40 hours a week which most are done via email."

"If you say so."

"Mom it's a good thing. I am even planning events for him and hopefully I will be planning events for others soon."

"As long as you are happy." Her mother said with a hint of defeat. "What time are you coming on Friday?"

"I should be there around 7 for dinner. And mom, I am bringing someone."

"Who is she?"

"It is a he. I have been seeing him for about 3 months and he offered to help me move my stuff back here so I don't have to drive the whole way myself."

"OHH... Tell me about this guy."

"Well, don't freak ok. He is Derek Lord."

"Derek Lord is that supposed to mean something to me?"

As she voiced the question Ross Alyssa's brother was walking by.

"What about Derek Lord?"

"Oh, its the guy Alyssa is seeing."

"No way! His music is awesome. Alyssa are you trying to pull a joke?"

"No! I am seeing him and I would appreciate for you crazy people to be normal on Friday."

"Wait he is coming here!" Ross said as he beelined to the door.

"Ross, where are you going?" Mom asked as he left

"To get Friday evening off so I can meet Derek Lord! This is awesome!"

"Ross, please don't tell anyone we are trying to stay away from the media." Alyssa shouted hoping Ross would hear her.

"Honey, can't wait to see you and meet this Derek Lord guy. I gotta go though."

"You are going to google him aren't you!" Alyssa laughed as the line went dead. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad.

DLDLDLDLDL

Friday came too soon for Alyssa. She was nervous but excited to see her family. They had decided to rent a car because they were planning on driving back instead of flying so it would be easier to transport her belongings even though she did not have much.

As they pulled up she saw her brother running out of the house.

"Derek Lord. I can't believe you are at my parents house! This is so cool. When is your next album coming out?"

"Hi Ross! Nice to see you." Alyssa said with a hint of annoyance, "Why don't you let us go inside before you start hounding him with 100 questions." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, sorry man. And hi Alyssa." Ross stressed the Alyssa.

"Sorry, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"It's fine remember I am used to fans."

DLDLDLDLDL

Dinner was going as well as Alyssa could hope. Her parents were asking almost as many questions as Ross. Derek was handling it well. Ross' questions had to do with music as her parents wanted to know about Derek's family and personal information about Derek not the rock star.

After dinner Derek and Ross went outside to talk music. Derek liked Ross mainly because Ross was a drummer and they shared a love for music. He thought everything was going well. He had been honest about his background with depression and they fact that his parents and him do not speak. It wasn't easy for him to talk about but he knew he needed to be honest with the parents of the girl he was seeing.

Alyssa was helping her mom clean the kitchen when the true conversation started.

"Well, Derek seems very nice and he clearly likes you alot."

"Yep."

"I just worry Alyssa. Eventually he is going to go back on tour and girls will be throwing themselves at him."

"So? That doesn't mean he will do anything mom."

"Maybe maybe not but he is a rock star with no family. He parties with his band probably even more when they are on tour. He is famous your relationship goes public and your life will be out there for everyone to see and judge."

"Thats harsh mom. Just because he doesn't talk to his parents doesn't mean he has no family or that he is a bad person. You are right the media will follow us and want to learn more about me for a while or forever but that's ok. I work for Patrick Macmanus. I already around the media."

"It will be different."

"Of course but that is why he is shielding me from it until we are ready."

"Honey he is a rock star living a fast life and he is much older than you. I don't see it working out. He is a nice man but not what I imagine for you."

"Mom, I like him. That is all that should matter to you." Alyssa was getting annoyed her mom, "He is good to me and he is only 10 years older than me. He may not be what you imagine but he is what I imagined and what I want. Dad isn't what your parents wanted for you and look how that worked out. You both proved them wrong and grandpa and dad became really close."

Alyssa's mom stood there defeated. Her daughter was right about her father and her but she still didn't want her daughter seeing a rock star that was 10 years old than her.

DLDLDLDLDL

"Derek, you will sleep down here. I will be upstairs. My parents are traditional."

"Ok, well I had fun tonight. I like your brother."

"Well I am glad."

Derek looked at Alyssa and could tell something wasn't right. "Whats wrong baby?"

"My mom isn't a fan of your profession or age. I defended you, us but I have a feeling that conversation is not over even though I made valid points." Alyssa continued explained about her parents history and how it worked out. "I thought she would be the last to judge based on what she went through with her parents."

"It will work out. Promise." Derek said as he pulled her into him and hugged her. He kissed her quickly and then on the forehead. "Don't worry. Sleep well."

With that Alyssa went upstairs leaving Derek with his thoughts. He really did hope it would all work out.

DLDLDLDLDL

Saturday went well. Her parents seem to be making an effort with Derek which made Alyssa happy. Sunday rolled around and her parents got Ross to come get Derek for a few hours before they had to leave. Of course Derek and Alyssa thought Ross was just trying to be nice and welcoming to Derek. Wrong.

The moment Derek and Ross were gone her parents cornered her.

"Honey, we need to talk about Derek." Her father said in his serious tone.

"Ok..." Alyssa was nervous now.

"I know your mom talked to you already. Even though she did that prematurely I do have to agree with her. You are better than this life you are living. Being someone's assistant, dating a rock star that barely graduated high school."

"Dad, I love my life in New York City. With or with out Derek but I do like Derek as well. He is smart. Not going to college doesn't mean you aren't smart dad. We have fun together and we are good friends. I don't know where this relationship is going and I don't know where the blog or my job are going but I am doing things I love. Isn't that what they say, 'find a job you love you and will never work a day in your life.'"

"That may be so Alyssa but that fact reminds that this man and these jobs are not for you. We will pay to move you back here and you can live here til you find a place in town. There is even a job offer at the local college a called a friend in admissions. You will be advising students just like your mom does but at a different school."

Alyssa was pissed. How dare they. "Dad, thanks for doing that but its not necessary. I am living in New York seeing Derek and working as an assistant and on my blog end of story. I really hope you guys will come around."

"Young lady, you leave with that man today and if you continue on this good for nothing life you have picked don't expect us to help you when he cheats on you and you get fired because you are the assistant to his best friend. Don't think that little fact didn't slip by us."

Her mom was crying. "Honey, please come home. I don't want to lose you."

"You don't want to lose me? Then why are you giving me an ultimatum?" With that Alyssa left the house and texted Derek to come back ASAP. She sat on the curb waiting to get out of there.

DLDLDLDLDL

"Hey, I am having fun but your sister and I should be heading out soon. She just texted."

"Ok man. Let's head back."

When the boys got back Derek noticed Alyssa right away. He got out the car as quickly as possible and went over to see what had her so upset. Ross decided it would be best to just leave so that is what he did. He knew what his parents were doing and he didn't want to be around for it he didn't agree with them but didn't need to be around for it either.

Alyssa was crying uncontrollably. Derek wrapped his arms around Alyssa, trying to calm her down. "What happened?"

Alyssa started to explain everything in between her sobs. Derek was patient and listened to her every word.

DLDLDLDLDL

From the study her parents were watching the pair, well her mom mainly.

"John, maybe we made a mistake. Look at how he is being with her. Maybe this is all something she needs to experience."

"Lee, don't even start this shit with me. I like the guy and I am fine with Alyssa doing whatever she wants to do as long as she is happy I am happy. She seems very happy but you wouldn't stop bugging me about Derek and her job so I finally say something and now you want me to change my mind. Unfuckingbelievable Lee! You wanted her home, you wanted Derek out of the picture, you wanted her working in this town at a college not as an assistant to the rich and famous. You!" John loved his wife but sometimes. He did see where his wife was coming from or he wouldn't have said anything to his daughter.

DLDLDLDLDL

"So can we just go now?" Alyssa asked as she finished her story.

Derek looked at his girlfriend that he cared for greatly. He ran his hands up and down her arms and then one hand went to rest on her neck he leaned over to kiss her. It was sweet kiss. Everything that she just told him was rolling around his head. She was ready to leave with him and move to New York and leave her family behind for him. He didn't talk to his parents because of what they did to him but he wished sometimes that he had a relationship with them and that he had made different choices.

"No."

Alyssa opened her eyes to look at Derek. Did she hear right. "What?"

"No, Alyssa. You need to fix things with your parents."

"I don't understand."

"I want you to come back to New York with me but not like this. I may not agree with your parents but they are your parents you need to try to work things out with them. If you dating me is that much of a problem for your family I can't do this then."

Alyssa's tears started again, "So they are right you are just having fun with me till something better comes along. Good to know." She spat

"No Alyssa, there is nothing better than you I just can't be the reason you stop talking to your family. Family is important you know how I feel about my family."

Alyssa nodded her head and cried into Derek's shirt. She understood where he was coming from and she would try to make things work with this new job and her family.

"Goodbye Baby." Derek said as he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
